


Roommates

by saraya271



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Smut, alright so this is my second fanfic ever, my first fanfic in first person, sorry if it's terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraya271/pseuds/saraya271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, his sister Mikasa Armin, and his best friend Armin Arlert are starting their first year of university. Eren majoring in theater, Mikasa majoring in music, and Armin majoring in singing. All goes well until Eren meets his asshole of a roommate: Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys (if anyone is reading this), so this is my first shingeki no kyojin fanfic so I apologize in advance if it's terrible, however I am trying my best. I'd like to say thank you to anyone who bookmarks, kudos, comments, and enjoys my story. I also would appreciate any feedback you'd like to give me, praise or criticism, I'll accept all! Also, if you are a beta reader I'd love if you could edit my stories. I usually don't have enough time. Enough of me rambling, let's get on with the story :)

I woke up from the extremely long car ride from my house to the university by Mikasa and Armin arguing about something.   
"There's parking right there!" Armin said, sounding frustrated.  
"Dumbass that's too far away from our dorms." Mikasa retorted. I sat up from the back seat and started to take in my surroundings. Mikasa is driving the car and Armin is in the passenger seat. They're bickering over parking. I tune them out and stare out the windows. There are multiple huge buildings and 2 dormitory buildings. One of the right side of campus, another on the left. Probably so the girls and boys don't sneak into each others dorms without getting caught. Ha, good thing I'm gay.   
My thoughts were interrupted by Armin and Mikasa now yelling over eachother about parking.   
"This is the fifth parking space you drove by!" Armin exclaimed.  
"Shut up! I'm trying to make it easier for you so we don't have to walk as much. Jesus." Mikasa growled.  
"We would have been at the auditorium by now if we just parked anywhere."   
"Here!" Mikasa yelled, smile on her face because she finally found a parking spot that's near the auditorium.   
"Finally." Armin mumbled. He realized I was awake and greeted me, "Oh, I see that you're awake Eren. We're finally here after your sister took a million years trying to find a parking spot."  
Mikasa got out of the car and so did Armin. I waited a moment then got out of the car. This place was huge. I took out my classes and map of the school and started looking over it. "It says we have to be at the auditorium in 5 minutes for orientation," I stated, "The auditorium is over there, we'll make it."   
During our walk to the auditorium we had small talk, wondering who our roommates might be. Mikasa was obviously excited, "If my roommate is hot I'm going to hook up with her every single night."   
"That's great Mikasa." Armin said, unamused. We finally made our way to the auditorium and took our seats. A professor cleared his throat. The auditorium fell silent.   
"Hello class of 2019!" The crowd cheered. "Today the only thing you will be doing is getting to know your roommate, tomorrow and the day after that will be your time to join clubs and sports teams." I zoned out while he was talking because clubs and sports never interested me. The only thing I'll be doing for the next 4 years will be performing. I loved being on stage, whether it be the star role, or a backup, I loved theater. I guess Mikasa noticed me spacing out and she nudged my ribs. I sat up straight and started listening to what the professor starting saying.   
"That's it about clubs, as for the roommates. Your roommate will be of your gender and any age. Meaning, your roommate might not be the same class of you." He paused, "Now for the rules, females will be allowed in the male dorms past 8pm and vise-versa." Everyone sighed and made various noises showing their disappointment. "No smoking or drinking in the dorms, even if you're over 21 years old. That's all! Now you can all go to your dorms and get settled in." And with that everyone got up and left. Mikasa went over to her dormitory and left Armin and I to walk to the male dormitory. Armin's roommate was a guy named Jean Kristein, he seemed to have an attitudes towards me but I just brushed it off, he isn't my roommate after all. Once I made it to my dorm I opened the door to find a short man with black hair painting on an easel, he had music playing from his phone through a speaker. Once he saw that I stepped in he turned off the music and set down his paint brush.   
"Hi I'm Eren Jaeger and I'm your new roommate." I stepped towards him and put out my hand. He looked at it and looked back up to my face, ignoring my gesture, I put down my hand.   
"I'm guessing you're a freshman." He said, more of a statement rather than a question.   
"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked.  
"I can see it in your eyes. Full of hope." He said, emotionless.   
"I don't know you name." I state, so he can finally introduce himself.  
"Levi." He said, going back to sit at his easel gathering his paintbrushes. "Once I clean up we'll go over some rules."  
"Rules? I already heard them in orientation." I say and I start unpacking and putting my clothing in the drawers of the dresser next to my bed.  
"No, not those rules. Dorm room rules." He finally put away his easel and painting then sat on his bed facing me while I unpacked.  
"Rule #1: Don't be dirty. I hate dirt. This room has to be clean. Don't leave your clothes around. Make your bed every morning, change your sheets every week. Don't be smelly. Take a shower every day." Levi stated.  
"Wait are you serious?" I asked, shocked because he's such a clean freak.  
"Yes. I am 100% serious. If you're a lazy piece of shit I can wash your clothing and sheets for you. But you have to make your bed and wash yourself."  
My cheeks got red, "Well obviously! I can take a shower myself."   
"Great. Second rule: If you have any girls over and are having sex, or even jerking off, put a sock on the doorknob so I know not to walk in on that horrid sight."  
"Levi what the hell?! Why would I bring girls over."  
"So you're gay?" Levi asked. I don't know what to say when people ask that question because I don't want anyone to treat me differently or be homophobic towards me. Oh what the hell, "Yes. I won't bring any boys over either if you're worried about that." I said then murmured to myself, "Who would like me anyway.."  
"Don't say that." Oh shit did he hear me?  
"Don't say what?" I asked.  
"You know what," He paused and for the first time looked like he had some emotion. But it was gone in an instant, "Don't beat yourself up."  
I didn't know what to say so I turned back around and continued unpacking. Levi finally broke the silence.  
"And I don't care that you're gay, I am too." He said.  
"Oh alright.." I say. Now I'm scared. I am trapped in a room with another gay guy who is hot as fuck but also very scary and intimidating. "How old are you?" I ask.  
"20." Levi answered. Hmm, only 2 years older than me...  
"What are you majoring in?" I want to know more about him.  
"Art. Specifically painting and drawing. You?"  
"I'm majoring in art too! Theater." I pause, "You should come to my next play."  
"Probably not." He said.  
"Well why not?" I was kind of offended even though I knew I shouldn't be.  
"Because I don't like interacting with people." Levi said. What? What kind of answer is that..  
"Then why are you talking to me?" I ask, hopefully the answer won't disappoint or offended me.  
"Because I have to, you're my roommate. Plus you're interesting. And cute." Levi said, then got up to grab his sweatshirt and put it on.  
"Cute? W-what? Haha, no I'm not. Umm thank you??" My cheeks got really red and Levi let out a little laugh because of how flustered I am.  
Levi looked beautiful when he smiled. He looks beautiful as he is, his features are sharp and his jawline is incredible. His hairstyle suit him well too, and his hair looks so soft I wish I could touch it. His eyes are a grey color and-  
"Do I have something on my face?" Levi asked. He interrupted my thoughts and I just noticed I was staring at him this entire time. I could feel my face heat up, again.  
"Uh no it's just um you're really beautiful." Did I really just say that aloud?! "Shit I mean your shirt is really beautiful I mean I can't see your shirt but I would imagine it to be um beautiful..." I trailed off, knowing I fucked up. I look down and sit on my bed. I can't believe myself...  
"Eren," I look up to Levi, "Thank you. You're beautiful too." He stands up and walks towards me.  
"W-what are you doing?" I ask as he starts folding my clothes.  
"Helping you unpack." He says and he lifts something from my bag, "Eren?" I look up and see that he is holding my hot pink boxer briefs that say "it's not going to spank itself" on the butt. "Oh my god! Umm sorry Armin got that for me on April Fool's, he probably snuck that into my bag, dammit Armin..." I say as I grab the underwear and bend down to stuff it into my drawer, then Levi spanks my ass. I gasp and turn around to see Levi laughing hysterically. "What the hell was that?!" I ask.  
"Well it's not going to spank itself!" Levi exclaims then continues to laugh. I couldn't be mad at him because this is the first time I've seen him laugh and damn is it contagious.   
We finally stop laughing and continue to unpack our things while talking about our theories and conspiracies. Before we know it it's 11pm when we finally unpack everything.  
"It's getting late, we should sleep." Levi says and lays onto his bed.  
"Yeah." I agree, I'm really damn tired. I lay on my bed and snuggle up in the covers. I look at my nightstand and at the photos in the collage picture frame on it. There are 4 photos: the first one is of Mikasa and I with our parents before they died. The second is of Mikasa, Armin and I on the first day of middle school. We all are smiling and our braces are shining from the flash on the camera. We're wearing our school uniform and Armin accidentally bought one that's one size too small so his pants are flooding and his shirt is so tight. The third is of us at our first party, Mikasa is holding a beer and has mascara and eyeliner down her cheeks that make it look like she was crying earlier, Armin is balancing red solo cups on his head and is flipped off the camera, I am shirtless and there's lipstick all over my chest, I'm holding a red solo cup and there's beer spilling out of it. All of us are smiling so wide at the camera despite the crazy shit going on around us. That was one of the best nights of my life, we ended up waking up on the roof of that house, not remembering anything that happened but that one moment captured with this photo. The last photo is of us on the last day of high school, wearing our graduation gowns and jumping with our diplomas in our hands, just like in High School Musical. I smile to myself at these memories. A lot of people in my life come and go but Mikasa and Armin have stayed there with me forever. They're the best friends I could ever ask for.   
"Goodnight Eren." Levi says, yawning.   
"Goodnight, Levi." I respond. And with that, we're asleep.

-x-

I'm in a room. The walls are closing in really quickly and I can't breathe. Where the hell am I?! I can't breathe! Am I dying? What the fuck is happening?! I try to push the walls but I'm tied up, I feel like an elephant is sitting on my chest. I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't breathe. I'm trying to scream for help but nothing is coming out.   
Then I feel someone shaking me. "Eren!" Who is calling me? "Eren, Eren wake up!" Is this a dream? I struggle to leave the room but I can't, I can't do anything. I can't breathe, I can't scream. Someone keeps shaking me. "Eren wake the fuck up!! Eren this is a nightmare wake up!" Levi? Is that you? "Eren!"   
I open my eyes. Levi is on my bed and shaking me.   
"Levi?" I barely made a whisper.  
"Eren, oh my god." Levi sounded really relieved and pulled me into a hug. I suddenly start crying and he pulls me closer, stoking my hair.  
"Levi what was that? I couldn't breathe I thought I was dying." I'm sobbing now and Levi pulls away.  
"That was a panic attack." Levi said.  
"A panic attack? Why? I've never had one before."  
"It usually happens from stress or anxiety." Levi says.  
"But I'm not stressed or anxious, I was happy before I slept but then," I pause so I can stop crying, Levi is holding my hand and stroking it with his thumb, "Levi that was so scary." I whispered.  
"I know, but it's over now." Levi says, which calmed me down. "You should try and go back to sleep, it's 3am."   
"Oh shit...sorry for waking you Levi." I say, feeling extremely guilty.   
"No Eren don't worry about it, if I didn't wake you up you would keep having the panic attack until you wake up yourself. No one should go through that." Levi says, he sounds really distant...  
He starts to get up from my bed and his warmth leaves me, I want him to stay so badly. "Wait, Levi," I say before thinking.  
"Yeah?" He responds. Shit it's too late now I have to ask him...  
"Will you, uh, stay with me?" I ask, barely audible but he heard it.  
"Yeah of course." He gets into my bed and pulls the cover over us, he lay on his back and I laid my head on his chest, waiting for him to argue but he doesn't. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him, my head in the curve of his neck and shoulders. I then wrap my arm around his waist.   
"Levi?" I ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you know I was having a panic attack?" I ask.  
"Because I've had plenty." He says sadly.  
I don't answer and we don't speak anymore. We both eventually fall asleep. 

-x-

It's the morning and I wake up, but I'm not in Levi's arms. I look around to see Levi sitting on his bed, smoking a cigarette and reading a book.   
"Goodmorning." I say and sit up on my bed.   
"Oh, you're awake, goodmorning. How did you sleep?" Levi asks.  
"Good." I get up to go to the bathroom and I brush my teeth. I look like shit but I don't care right now. I head out of the bathroom and go over to our coffee maker and make coffee.  
"Want any?" I ask Levi.  
"Nah, I'm more of a tea person."  
"With that I make one mug of coffee."  
Once I'm done I go back to my bed to drink it.   
"Want a smoke?" Levi asks.  
"I'm 18." I say.  
"I didn't ask your age, I asked if you want a cigarette." Levi retorts.  
"Oh," I say, feeling kind of dumb, "I don't know how to smoke. I've never smoked anything before." I pause, "Wait, how did you even get them? I thought you were 20."  
"I am," Levi says, "I just go to the liquor store and ask, I guess they think I look over 21 because they don't ask for my ID, they just let me buy it." He explains.  
"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.  
"So do you want to try?" He asks.  
"I think I'm going to choke." I say honestly.  
"Come here, I'll shotgun it to you." Levi says. Shotgunning? What is that? I walk over to Levi and set my coffee down on the table beside his bed. He take one long smoke then gestures for me to come closer. I sit on his bed in front of him and he puts down his book. He motions for me to open my mouth and I do. Then he grabs my chin and moves really close to me. My heart is beating like crazy right now. Is he going to kiss me? He blows the smoke into my mouth and our lips are hovering over each others.   
"Blow out the smoke," He says then he puts one hand behind my neck. I rest my hand on his chest and blow out the smoke. I realize my eyes are closed so I open them and find Levi and inch away from my face. I look into his eyes then down to his lips, and back at his eyes again. Damn, is he hot. I really want to kiss him...  
And before I know it his lips meet mine and his tongue licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I give him. He grabs my hips and pulls me onto his lap without breaking the kiss. We finally stop kissing and I pull away to catch my breathe I look at Levi for a second and I put my hands on his face and neck. His hands move lower and meets my butt, he grabs it and I gasp into his mouth. His hands don't move from their position on my butt and he pulls me closer. I begin to grind a little and he lets out a small moan into my mouth. I grind harder, feeling my member slowly get harder and so is his.   
We move apart to catch our breathe and then Levi's hand moves to my face to move my hair out of my face. He cups my face and stares at me for a moment until he says, "Eren you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." I blush a little and then hug him.   
"Eren why don't you believe me when I say that?" Levi says while adjusting me on his lap. I feel a little uncomfortable when he asks this question because the only answer I have is 'because I'm ugly'...Whatever I'll answer truthfully. "Because I'm ugly." I say. Levi is looking at me with literal shock.  
"Eren why do you think that? I can't believe you think you're ugly... Your eyes are the color of the ocean and they shine like stars when you laugh. Your smile is so cute and contagious that I can't help but smile whenever you do. Your lips are so soft and the prettiest shade of pink I've ever seen." He kisses me again. "I can't believe the most beautiful person in the world thinks they're ugly..." Levi sounds disappointed.   
"I'm sorry Levi, I'm just not that confident." I pause, kiss him again and say, "Thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Tears start to form in my eyes but I blink them away. Levi doesn't notice.  
"Go, shower and get changed into some clothes." Levi says, moving me from his lap and onto his bed.  
"What? Why?" I ask.  
"We're going out." Levi says then gets up to rummage through his drawers, picking out an outfit.  
"Like on a date?" I ask.  
"Yes. Now go."  
I follow his orders and head over to the shower.  
I take a quick shower and once I step out I realize I forgot my towel. Shit. I look around the bathroom then open the door to see Levi in the kitchen. I take this chance to reach out and grab underwear from my drawer. I go back into the bathroom and close the door. I see that the underwear I grabbed was the one Armin gave me that said "it's not going to spank itself" on the butt. Fuck. I quickly put on the underwear And get out of the bathroom. My underwear is really wet by now because I couldn't dry myself. Levi looks at me and is holding back his laughter.   
"I didn't have a towel." I explain.  
"You could have asked me to get you one." Levi says.  
"But then you would have seen me naked."  
"That wouldn't be a problem." Levi says then winks. I laugh to myself then grab a towel and dry myself. I change into jeans and put a white t-shirt on, then a navy blue sweatshirt over that. I put on white vans then grab my wallet. Levi and I go out of the door and walk to his car. He's wearing black jeans, a grey sweater, and all black converse. He looks amazing in black. On our way to the car a lot of people say hi to Levi. Once we get in the car we drive in silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable silence. We finally get to a restaurant and we are seated. A girl with her hair up in a messy pony tail and has glasses squeals when she sees us, Levi sighs as she runs over to us.  
"Levi!!" She exclaims then she hugs him and kisses his cheek. He rubs off her saliva.   
"Hello Hange."  
"Who's this young man?" She says as she examines me and is way too close to my face.  
"I-I'm Eren."  
"I'm Hanji, Levi's best friend! Oh my god you are soooo cute!!" She hugs me really tight.  
"Hanji don't scare the poor kid." Levi says.  
"Sorry sorry." Hanji apologizes, "What do you boys want?" She asks us.  
I order pancakes and Levi orders some French breakfast dish. Once she leaves I ask, "Levi are you French?"  
"Oui." He replies.  
"Ohh say something in French!! I love the language." He thinks for a moment then finally says, "Hanji est à droite, vous êtes très mignon Eren."  
His French sounds so beautiful. "What does that mean?" I ask.  
"It means 'Hanji is right you are very cute Eren'"  
I blush. "Mercy."  
"What?" Levi asks.  
"Mercy. Thanks in French, right?" I ask.  
Levi laughs, "No it's merci, not mercy."  
"Oh," I laugh with him. Then Hanji brings our food and sets it on the table. We eat quickly and I want to know more about him so I ask some questions.  
"Were you born in France?"  
"Yes, I moved here when I was 15."  
"Why did you move here?"  
"For treatment."  
"Did you have an illness?" I ask, worried now.  
"Uh no, my parents died a year before and I got really depressed and um..." For the first time I saw Levi look hesitant and sad.  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Levi." I say supportively.  
"No I have to get through it. I got really depressed and suicidal so my uncle sent me to America to get a good therapist. Then I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and depression and since the therapist was really helping me get better, my uncle insisted that I stay here."  
"I'm really sorry Levi," I say then grab his hand, "My parents died when I was young too." I say, "Did you stay here with a sibling or relative?" I ask.  
"No, I don't have any family left besides my uncle," he pauses, "What about you how's your family?" He asks.  
"Well like I said my parents died when I was really young, 8 years old. But I have an adoptive sister who's a few months older than me, her name is Mikasa. We managed to live on our own since Mikasa knew how to cook but we stayed over with Armin and his grandmother all the time until she died when we were 15. Since then we just all live together."  
"You've mentioned Armin a lot, is he a friend?" Levi asked.  
"Yeah my best friend. We've known each other since we were 5. Him and Mikasa actually go to college with us, you should meet them someday." I say.  
"How about today?" Levi asks, "I'll invite my friends too, we should have a party."  
"That sounds fun, yeah! Over at our dorm."  
"I'll ask Hanji." He calls Hanji over.  
"We're having a party tonight!" I tell Hanji.  
"I'm inviting you, Petra, and Erwin." Levi states.   
"I'm inviting Mikasa and Armin, knowing Mikasa she'll probably invite someone too. Is that alright?"  
"Yeah definetely." Levi answers.  
"Eeeek! I'm so excited. I'll see you guys at 8?"  
"Yeah sounds like a plan." And with that Levi and I leave.  
"We should probably stock up on booze and snacks." Levi says. We're on our way to a liquor store. I text Mikasa and Armin the plans, Mikasa is bringing some girl named Sasha.  
We walk into the store and Levi knows the cashier. "This is Erwin, Erwin, this is Eren."  
"Hi Eren are you Levi's new boyfriend?" Erwins asks me.  
"Not yet." Levi replies.   
"Not yet?" I ask, but Levi ignores the question and starts searching for beer.  
"Mikasa is a beer enthusiast so bring lots of beer. Armin likes whisky and I like vodka."  
"Damn, vodka? I would never have guessed." Levi chuckles to himself.  
We buy all of the booze and buy 3 bags of potato chips. We drive home and watch American Horror Story until Mikasa comes over.  
"Mikasa!" I exclaim and hug her.  
"Eren I haven't seen you since yesterday!" Mikasa squeezes me and I can barely breathe.  
"And that's a long time?" Levi asks.  
"Who is that?" Mikasa asks and looks him up and down.  
"That's Levi, my roommate."  
"Levi have you touched Eren?" Mikasa asks.  
"Mikasa!" I yell. She's unbelievable. She does this every time...  
"Well we've kissed and grind on each other, I've slept next to him, grabbed his butt a few times, and I've seen him in his underwear." Levi answered honestly.  
"Oh ok phew, didn't want the person who takes his virginity to be someone he's only known for a couple days." Mikasa answers and relieved.   
Levi is laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask Levi.  
"Nothing, it's just cute that you're still a virgin." He laughs more then Mikasa joins him.  
"What the hell?! That's not funny! I just want to wait until it's with someone special."  
"Eren if you want to have sex with Levi that's perfectly fine with me." Mikasa says.  
"Fine with me too." Levi says.  
"I refuse to have this conversation." I say, then Armin, Sasha, Erwin, And Hanji come in.  
"I brought weed!" Armin says right when he walks in.  
"Armin what the fuck where did you get that?" I ask.  
"Got it from Hanji, she grew in. It's alright Eren it's legal now." Armin answers.  
We all sit on the ground and are already slightly drunk. Levi is leaning on me and Mikasa and Petra seem to be getting along with eachother. Armin and Sasha have been talking too.  
"We should play spin the bottle truth or dare!" Hanji suggests. "We spin and bottle and then whoever it lands on needs to truth or dare."  
I grab a bottle of beer and chug it down. "We can use this as our bottle." I say.  
Levi grabs the weed and makes a joint, he lights it up and passes it around. Hanji spins the bottle. It lands on Armin. "Truth or dare Armin?"  
"Dare." Armin says.  
"I dare you to make out with Sasha."  
He turns around and him and Sasha get on my bed and start to make out. Gross. "Well, guess they're out of the game." We couldn't even finish the game and instead continued to drink. We drank so much. 

-x-

When I woke up it was 3pm and I was laying on the ground snuggled next to Levi. Mikasa was leaning against the wall with Petra leaning against here. Armin and Sasha were laying comfortably in my bed and Hanji, in Levi's bed. Erwin was awake and making himself coffee. I get up, making sure not to wake up Levi or anyone around me.   
"Good morning Eren." Erwin greets.  
"Ugh, morning. I have the worst hangover." I say.  
"Here drink this." He hands me a smoothie, "It cures hangovers."  
I take the smoothie and drink it.   
Then all of the sudden I hear a blow horn which makes my head thorb. And everyone else, who is now awake.  
"JEAN WHAT THE FUCK!!!???" Levi yells.  
"Hahaha oops." Jean says then runs out the door.  
"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Levi says then grumpily gets up and walks towards us. Erwin hands him the drink and Levi gulps it down.  
"What was that about?" I ask.  
"That's Jean. Every morning after I've been drinking, he bursts in and blows a blow horn to make my head throb since my hangovers are always terrible." Levi explains.   
"What. Why does he do that?" I ask.  
"Honestly I don't know." Levi answers, "I'm going back to sleep."  
"Me too." I agree. Then we go over to our spot and Levi pulls his blankets off of Hanji then onto him. He extends his arms and I lay on him.   
Erwin then lies next to Hanji on Levi's bed and we all go back to sleep.


End file.
